


Lay Where You're Laying: I Know They're Watching by Epiphanyx7

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gravitaiton
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: For eighteen years, the only thing about his life that had ever made sense was music. And Shuichi was fine with that, because the only place he ever felt comfortable, like he knew who he was, was on stage.





	Lay Where You're Laying: I Know They're Watching by Epiphanyx7

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Lay Where You're Laying: I Know They're Watching by Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168881)  
**Length** : 0:14:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/01%20Lay%20Where%20You%27re%20Laying-I%20Know%20They%27re%20Watching%20by%20Epiphanyx7.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
